Hello Friend
by Mr. Fishy
Summary: A collection of ONESHOTS between Lily and Oliver.
1. Sun

READ! … Please:

So basically I had this idea. Since I've become a bit of an oneshot writer I decided to just mush all of these stories together, partly because most of them are too short to stand on their own. I've spilt them up: Some are more friendship stories then romance and others are pure fluff and lastly some are very melancholy. Anyway review and thank-you for your time and as always leave your thoughts.

…..

There's something all together calming and exciting about the sun rising over the endless sea. It was the first day of summer. The days were long and hot; nights were chilled and full of child like thrill.

But now, as the moon began to descend giving its last bow the sun began to spread its sleepy rays out. Sitting on her roof top Lily let out a soft sigh. With her legs pressed up against her chest she watched the scene.

Her hair was down forming a blonde curtain around her. Oliver wanted to speak but with the look of sheer poetry written over Lily's face he knew better. He would wait for her to say something first.

"I miss…"

Oliver's ears perked at her voice and he looked to her.

"I miss childhood."

Once she finished her brow frowned.

"But think of the future." He said it to brighten the imaginary rain cloud hovering over her. Lily shrugged it off. She looked exceptionally peeved.

"… Ok." Oliver smirked drawing out the 'o' in ok. "Think of _our_ future."

His fingers began to crawl as he reached for her hand. If he could only give her physical comfort maybe she'd give a grin.

"But what about everything that's happened here!" She said flinging her arms. "Think about it. This could be our last roof top sun rise."

Oliver groaned. "Lily it's not the end only the beginning of something new and exciting."

"I hate change." She grumbled.

"I know." Oliver smiled. "Oh I know."


	2. Thunderstorm

Lily snuggled into the warm blanket. Lighting struck recklessly across the sky. Rain poured out from the black clouds and cold wind swayed in between each naked tree. Her hair was down out of the tight bun. Her facial features softened as thunder rumbled and cracked across the heavens.

In her small dark room a thunderstorm was heard.

A smile playing at her lips, Lily laughed. The room was silent other then his light snores. Rolling over Lily played with his shaggy brown hair. His eyes twitched as she ran her purple colored finger nails against his scalp. But knowing her touch he smiled and sighed in his sleep.

The small alarm clock on her nightstand told them it was so early. Too early for work or the world to turn, it was a perfect start to the new day.

Lily looked at Oliver and a small smile curled up on her lips. "What do you say about playing hooky?" She asked him.

Oliver rubbed his eyes. "I'd say sounds like a plan Stan."

Lily laughed and pulled the plug on the alarm clock. It flickered and then poof! Time was gone.

"It's timeless." She giggled in his ear.

Oliver grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. He played with her hair and sighed in satisfaction.

"Let's just watch the rain." He said.

"Sounds lovely." She replied with a yawn.


	3. Nothing

"I don't know you anymore."

Oliver felt as though someone had punched him in the gut. Lily sniffed and wiped the solitary tear that ran from her pretty eyes. He could not comprehend any of her words but that sentence. He knew but only one thing. This fight this frustration was all caused by his petty actions.

There use to be something that gripped and pulled him to her. The way she would twirl a strand of her hair between her fingers. Or, the way small wrinkles would form around her eyes when she really laughed. It didn't matter, everything she did was perfect. But, as all good things do, it ended. Only not as quickly as everyone would have thought.

Everything changed that day she lost a skateboarding competition all those years ago. It began raining soon after the event and being a sore loser, Lily walked out in the rain. Oliver was driving home and found her sitting on a bench. And being her best known friend in the whole entire universe (besides Miley) he had to comfort her.

She muttered and grumbled as he buckled her into his small used car. She wined and complained about being cold as he drove on the wet road. She laughed at his lame joke. And it was then on a Saturday afternoon in late April that he, Oliver, fell in love with his best known friend in the whole world, Lily.

It shocked him so much that he had to pull over. And when Lily asked him what was wrong he couldn't speak. He kissed her softly in that stupid used green car and she kissed back with her ratty skateboard in her lap. That's how it began that is it that is all. It wasn't the kind of love scene you'd see in a film. But it fit them like a warm mitten in deep December.

But now here they are sitting on Lily's lumpy couch, perfectly aware that the love scenes are over. "Could you at least say _something_?" Lily hissed.

"No." Oliver said, face pale.

"I'm sorry." Lily shrugged.

"Why should you be sorry?" Oliver said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't good enough." Lily cried.

"… Oh but you were Lily you were." Oliver said chocking on his own words.

"You have a pitiful way of showing it." Lily said flatly.

"I never meant to hurt you." Where were these words coming from! Oliver's lips just kept pouring them out.

"Well you did. Very much." Lily sniffed.

"You must think… you must think I'm scum. You must hate me." Oliver said shoulders slumped down.

"I could never hate you. I'm angry and I'm bitter. And I know I should hate you. I should hit you or scream, but it's not worth it. I'd really like for you to just go." Lily stated not looking at him but at the rain pouring down outside the window.

"Don't blame her, don't blame Miley." Oliver begged, not getting up.

"But I do. I blame both of you. It takes two to tango, Oliver."

He felt icy chills run up his back at the way she said his name. He can remember the way she used to say it. With a lop sided smile and laugh. But that was a long time ago, back when they were young. Now she sat pale as a ghost and lips formed into a flat expressionless line.

_Look what you've done to her._ A voice whispered in the back of his mind. "I think I'll just leave now." Oliver said feeling his throat close up and eyes begin to water.

"I think that's for the best." Lily said slowly not looking at him, only the window.

"Goodbye Lily."

She said nothing.

Oliver left. He got into his car and drove away.

"Goodbye Oliver." Lily said softly after a moment alone. And that was it that was all. There is nothing left.

….

Ok, I wasn't all together sure if I really wanted to post this. I don't want readers to think of Oliver that way. If you found my story only slightly confusing I'm sorry. I'm not going to explain it because I feel I was fairly self explanatory. So just let your mind wander on it. Also if you need some good Lily/Oliver cheering up check out my other oneshots, their all happy I promise. Thank-you for reading. As always reviews make my day. Leave your thoughts.

Lazy Days


	4. One Last Time

One last time. He would like to hear her voice one last time. Was it too much to ask? Just one last hushed giggle. One more glance from her smiling eyes that told him the world is good. One last kiss that melts his worries and fears.

There is a depressing image of a man who wakes alone and sleeps alone. He ties his tie in the mornings. And sometimes as he double knots the plain blue tie he thinks that if she were here he would call her in and have her tie it. Just so he could watch her small fingers move.

The day is slowly burning out having much resemblance to a lit cigarette. The man places his dirty dishes into the silver sink and stares out the window. Sighing he leaves them behind and walks into the study.

The room is small and square. A large brown chair sits in the corner next to a bookshelf. Collapsing with a grunt he sits and picks up a black photo album.

There she is!

Her pose is feisty and tomboyish with her hands on her hips along with a wry smirk on her pretty pink lips. The next picture is the two of them. He is laughing at her as she sticks out her tongue. The pictures go on and on. Ones of them entering high school. The golden trio. And others of them graduating.

He reminisces of her body when they gave up innocence in her childhood bedroom. He recalls the way they would tease each other playfully. He can see her tears when they gave up hope on one another.

It is over, it is over.

He can smell her perfume from her wedding. He sat in the last pew and watched her give herself to another man. He cried the night he heard she had a little girl. His heart gave out during those moments. His mind cringed at what could have been. Love. Marriage. Family.

All hopes and dreams flew out the window the day she cried and said never ever come back. The day their love ran out. The day the cigarette burned out. The day they fell and did not get back up.


	5. Again and Again

"I don't understand! If you would only let me in! Please Lily!" Oliver was begging. Standing out in the late night he could only see her lone figure. She turned from him and cursed her frazzled emotions.

"I don't really know!" Lily said flinging her arms out. "You were just dancing and talking with her and I hated it. You flirted and played with her hair and I wanted to throw up."

Oliver looked confused. "It was just Miley."

"But that's it! It's not _just Miley_. You like her and she likes you! I can see it! Everyone knows! I tried to ignore it and forget it but its there, staring me in the face. I hate it! I hate it." Lily snapped feeling weak and terrible silly in the moonlight.

"But… why?" Oliver asked.

"Because… because I like you. I really like you Oliver." She said it with a frown and flat expression.

Oliver said nothing. He looked taken back.

From standing out on the lawn they could still hear the slow romantic song playing from the party. Teens were laughing and toasting to the future. It was their graduation party. Shouldn't they be laughing? Shouldn't they be having fun? Not fighting here on this perfectly clear lazy night.

"I- I don't…" Oliver began shaking his head.

"Save it." Lily sighed giving up and walking away. Oliver did not follow her. Instead he went back inside.

"Hey Oliver!" Miley waved walking up to him and giving a pretty smile.

It is a known fact to everyone in school that Miley is a beauty. She shines and glistens with her perfect hair and flattering outfits. And it is true Oliver liked her. Liked.

Lily by herself is a gem. What with her pretty round face and creamy skin. Her full pink lips and curvy figure. But standing next to Miley the boys tend to look past her outstanding personality and natural beauty.

Oliver gave Miley a weak smile and took her hand. He pulled her into a back room and kissed her very lightly. He pulled back and Miley grabbed his head and pulled him back to her. They kissed and kissed again. Music played in the background. Somewhere in Oliver's mind he thought of a blonde girl who used to be his best friend.

Lily ran home. She did not look back.

Two years later.

Lily checked her bag. History book? Check. English homework? Check. Smiling she walked forward down the sidewalk. She was extremely early for her classes scheduled for today. Seeing a corner coffee shop she walked in and sat at the window seat.

After ordering she sipped her coffee, two sugars one cream, happily.

"Excuse me?"

Breaking from her thoughts she looked up. A tall brown shaggy haired man looked at her closely. "Are you Lily? Lily Truscott?"

Lily frowned. "Who wants to know?" She snapped.

"It is you! It's me Oliver."

Her throat closed up. "Oliver?!"

He nodded and Lily stood grabbing her things. "Where are you going?" He asked confused.

Lily laughed bitterly. "You can't expect me to stay? Do you?"

Oliver bowed his head and sighed. "I'm really sorry."

"No your not." Lily said leaving.

Oliver did not chase her.

Four years later.

Oliver looked to his watch as he ran to catch the elevator door.

"Morning Oliver!" Bill waved as Oliver stepped out of the elevator. Oliver nodded in response.

"What do you have for me today Clare?" He asked the secretary.

"Oh the usual your paperwork is on your desk." She answered typing a few things into the computer. "Also you have an appointment today."

"Got it!" Oliver called after running to his cubical. The day played out pre-usual he singed some papers and calculated a few new numbers to add to the growing system that was his accounting business.

After lunch as Oliver walked back to his desk he found a young woman. She turned to him smiling but frowned as soon as she saw his face.

"Oliver?"

"Lily?"

He wanted to laugh or get down on his knees and beg for her forgiveness. Instead he stood quiet.

"I was going to join your business but now that I see who my fanatical adviser is I'd rather not." She stood and walked away.

Oliver did not stop her.

Two years later.

"So honey how's the teaching going?" Lily's mom asked as she poured two classes of lemonade.

"Pretty good. I'm glad it's finally summer, but I'll be happy to go back in the fall." Lily said taking a sip of lemonade.

"You know Oliver is in town."

"Mom." Lily warned.

"What? You two were the best of friends. I just wish you would tell me what happened?" Her mother pressed on.

"Nothing. I think I'm going to go out for a walk."

Lily stood and went outside. The day was warm and the ice cream truck was parked out near her neighbor's house. Grinning like a child she walked over and ordered a vanilla cone.

Walking and licking her cool treat Lily felt like nine-years-old again. She crossed the street and to the local park and had a sit on a bench.

"You know ice cream is only really good in cones. The bowls just don't work." A voice from behind laughed.

Quickly turning around Lily saw him. Oliver was standing with his light blue shirt un-tucked and sandals off sitting at the end of the sandbox.

"I've heard that too." Lily smiled.

She finished her cone and looked to her sticky hands and began rubbing them together.

"I've got some wet paper towels if your interested?" Oliver smiled

Lily nodded. Oliver walked over to a small green bag and pulled a white towel out and handed it to Lily.

"Do you normally walk around with these?" Lily grinned.

"Nah they're for my niece, Katie." He said pointing to small girl in pink sliding down the slide.

"Oh." Lily nodded.

"Hey Lily?" Oliver said softly sitting down next to her. "I'm sorry it had to come to this. I'm sorry we don't talk."

"Me too."

"You're not mad?" Oliver asked hopeful.

"Yes. But I've decided being bitter and pinning over past things is silly."

Silence. Lily looked at her purple flip flops and Oliver stared at the dirt.

"Anyway I'd better go." She said getting up feeling sad and stupid all over again.

Oliver watched her and chewed on his bottom lip.

Oliver chased after her

"Lily! Lily wait!" Oliver cried catching up.

"What?" She said.

"I would wait forever."

Lily shook her head. "I don't understand."

Oliver sighed frustrated. "I know I messed up. That night at the party? God, if I could I would turn back time. I'm so sorry. I know that doesn't make up for what I did. I just wish I knew what I know now back then."

"And what is that?" Lily asked.

"I like you too." Oliver said not quiet meeting her eye. "After that night. Miley and I well we-"

"Got together I know." Lily snapped.

"But I don't want her I don't like her. You were gone and I well… I like you Lily! I want you! I was a stupid teenager and I misread everything you through my way. I want us to just recreate what we had. I want to know you again. Likes and dislikes."

Lily put her hands on her hips. "I don't think we could ever really have what we did. Friendship wise, I mean."

"You love skateboarding. Your favorite ice cream is vanilla. You love old movies like Casablanca. You don't have a favorite color because you like all colors equally. Your favorite flower is a sunflower and… and you hate driving. You prefer walking or riding your bike, which is why you love the city so much. I want what we had Lily. I will do anything to get you back. I let you go too many times." Oliver finished staring at her right in the eye waiting for an answer.

"Let's take it slow then. We should met and get some ice cream sometime." Lily said.

"How about Wednesday around three?" Oliver asked eager.

"Ok." She said.

Five years later

Oliver rolled over in bed. He sighed and scratched his stomach. Outside it was raining and the skies were very dark. He could hear her soft breaths. Her back was to him. Oliver smirked as he ran a finger along her spine.

"Ollie, please it's early." She moaned.

"Sorry, what can I say you just turn me on." Oliver said leaning in and kissing her neck.

Lily rolled over and frowned, but her eyes smiled. "It's Sunday, I've worked all week and so have you. Now let's get some sleep." She said pulling the covers over herself.

"But it's raining! The perfect day to snuggle here with me! We'll kiss and I'll rub your back. Please Lily." He wined.

"You drive me crazy." Lily laughed.

"It's why you married me." Oliver chuckled.

Lily only shook her head.


	6. Bike Ride

The sun has not risen. Night still lingers in each corner of the navy blue sky. Her window is open and a cool breeze blew in. She quickly grabbed a blue t-shirt and pulled it over her head. Lily's hair has already been tied into a ponytail. Shoes waited for her at the bottom of the stairs. After scribbling a quick note to her parents, she's off.

The bike has not been ridden in years. It's a little dusty and it squeaks as she rolls it out onto the driveway. Lily hauls her leg over and mounts the old blue beauty. Closing her eyes she lets the early morning air fill her. It takes her in and devours her spirit.

Feet on each peddle she begins to slowly move her legs in circles and suddenly the world looks different. Everything is moving with her, blending into dark blues and forest greens. All the lights are off in each house she passes. The street lights still shine, dully, on the black cement road. Lily focuses solely on her breathing and the squeak, squeak, squeak of her old bike.

She's not sure where's she's going. Maybe deep, deep in her mind she's well aware of where her body is taking her. The streets are all familiar, ones she's walked, skateboarded, and laughed on. Memories do not fail her now.

Pulling up into a friendly driveway she parks her bike on the side of the house. Looking up at the veins that lead to the flat section of the roof Lily begins to climb. It's a familiar routine. One she has done many times, but not in a long while.

Reaching the top she sits herself down. The view is a beauty. The ocean is visible along with small square houses still fast asleep. Dawn breaks. The sun raises its sleepy head and its rays yawn, stretching out across the sky.

Purple mixes with orange. It is a painter's paradise. Lily smiles and dreams only a little. In the distances she hears a window crack open and someone climbing up next to her.

"I thought I heard someone." He laughs, carefully sitting next to her.

"I love your roof." Lily sighs looking out at the scenery.

"I know." He smirks brushing his shaggy hair out of his face. "Why are you here?"

"I needed to get out for a minute for two. This was always our spot, Oliver." Lily said.

"You packed?" He asked.

She nodded. "Doesn't make me any less scared."

"You're going to do great." He reassured.

"But scary stuff happens in college Oliver, don't you watch movies?" Lily protested.

"Those are movies and besides you'll still have me!" Oliver smiled.

"Yea, 200 miles away." Lily grumbled.

"There's a thing called e-mail." Oliver chuckled

"Not the same." Lily wined

"You'll have Miley!" Oliver said.

"… Not the same." Lily said softly.

"I know I'm one in a million Lily."

"Just promise not to get another crazy, blonde, skateboarder as your best friend." Lily demanded.

"I probably couldn't even if I tired."

"Good." Lily said folding her arms over her chest.

"Now be quiet and let's watch the sun set." Oliver smiled.

"Only if you promise never to let me fall." Lily said seriously.

"I can't promise that, we are on a roof Lily." Oliver laughed.

"I didn't mean that kind of 'falling'" Lily said.

"I know, and you shouldn't worry you're pretty head. I'll never let you go." He confirmed.

"… You think I'm pretty?" Lily giggled fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Of course. You're gorgeous darlin' just gorgeous." Oliver said in a fake British accent.

Lily laughed.

"I like your laugh." Oliver said looking at her.

"I like your hair." Lily said running her fingers through it. Oliver leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Now, shush." He said pointing to the sky. "And watch the sun rise."

And they did, together.


End file.
